Harry Wolf
by Aidan TL
Summary: Harry Potter gets bitten by a werewolf in his detention in the forbidden forest. But something far worse happens when he kills someone on his first full moon. How will he cope, will the victims best friend who witnesses it spill his secret as vengeance, will be keep the secret?
1. the bite and full moon

Disclaimer! I unfortunately own nothing in this story accept Jonathan Parker and Jeremy Smith. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!

I heard Malfoy scream and run away. A hooded creature was drinking the silver blood of a unicorn which laid dead on the ground. I shot up a red sparks in panic. As I did so the hooded creature gazed at me and then ran away. I heard and felt a soft breath behind me. I began to turn around and suddenly a searing pain ran through my left arm. "Ow Ow!" I screamed. It clamped its jaws on my arm! Oh the pain. I saw a wolf creature bitting my arm! I tried breaking away from its grip. I took out my wand. "Stupifey!" I screamed The wolf howled as it flew backwards, its snout pointed at the full moon as it rose. I scrambled to get away and ran as fast as I could but my arm throbbed in pain. I heard mournful howls as I ran. I kept my wand out, ready to defend my self from wolves and anything else that came for me.

The wolf charged at me, its gleaming gold eyes fixed on me. Yet they seemed strangely human. I Desperately ran away, trying to flee the wolf. I saw a deer run between us but it continued to chase me down. "Incendio!" I screamed. A small spot on the wolf was on fire and it ran in the direction of the lake. I realized I was totally lost and my arm which was still throbbing with pain was bleeding like hell. "Fenverto!" I transfigured some cloth from my shredded left robe sleeve into bandages.I tried shooting up red sparks but they would to go high enough. Plus I had a throbbing head ache so I decided that I should rest.

When I woke up the pain from my arm had stopped. I removed my bandage, my wound had only left scars. but how I wondered. Why did it heal so quickly? I decided to look for the castle. By the time I got there the sun was already setting. I decided to make my way to my dorm because I desperately needed sleep. I looked out the window. The sun is almost gone. Then suddenly something inside me felt weird. Then fur began to pop up all over my body. My bones were lengthening and I screamed in agony. My face stretched forwards, my eyes widened and I felt as if I could see twenty times better. The full moon had begun to rise outside. The agony, oh the pain "whats happening to me!?" I meant to think but I screamed it instead. My nose turned into a snout, my screams gradually became howls. Then I noticed a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw looking on in a mix of horror and curiosity. "Jermy run!" the Ravenclaw ordered. They ran towards the staircases. Then I felt a lust for blood. The creature I had become was hungry for humans. The creature was a wolf, like the one that attacked me. It charged at the two students. Both looked like first years. They ran but I out ran them. I lunged for the Gryffindor, not knowing or caring what I was about to do. Then suddenly in a flash of pale skin I bit into someone but not the Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw shoved him out of the way. I heard a scream escape the Ravenclaw who I thrashed like a rag-doll. I saw the Gryffindor, his big brown eyes sparkling with tears and brimming with horror. Then I threw the Ravenclaw up in the air. When he landed I heard bone shatter. "stupifey!" The Gryffindor screamed. I went flying backwards into a wall. I charged at him. "Expulso!" He screamed. A flash of blue light appeared and I flew back against a wall with 10X more force. Then I blacked out.


	2. What have I done?

I woke up in a shack, with wooden furniture covered in scratches. I wondered where am I? How did I get here? A vague memory ran through my mind. Screams and a blonde person being thrashed around like a rag doll. d-did I do that, why did I, why was I a wolf, why am I here? I fell to my knees, pondering about what I had done. I-I killed someone, why? I sobbed, I killed some one. What drove me to? I whipped of my mouth, when I looked at my hand red specks were all over it. Blood from my victim.

Then I remembered the guy with the person I killed. How can I face him after what I had done?

 **Sorry this took so long, I had** **standardized testing, vacation, then I was sick then easter.**


End file.
